


marvel faces

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. Marvel

**1\. Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Potts**

****

**2\. Leslie Bibb - Christine Everhart**

****

**3\. Eileen Weisinger - Ramirez**

****

**4\. Nazanin Boniadi - Amira Ahmed**

****

**5\. Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow**

****

**6\. Kate Mara - U.S. Marshal**

****

**7\. Helena Mattsson - Rebecca**

****

**8\. Olivia Munn - Chess Roberts**

****

**9\. Rebecca Hall - Maya Hansen**

****

**10\. Stephanie Szostak - Brandt**

****

**11\. Dale Dickey - Mrs Davis**

****

**12\. Rebecca Mader**

****

**13\. Jenna Ortega**

****

**14\. Bingbing Fan**

****

**15\. Natalie Portman - Jane Foster**

****

**16\. Kat Dennings - Darcy Lewis**

****

**17\. Jaimie Alexander - Sif**

****

**18\. Rene Russo - Frigga**

****

**19\. Alice Krige - Eir**

****

**20\. Talulah Riley**

****

**21\. Cate Blanchett - Hela**

****

**22\. Tessa Thompson - Valkyrie**

**23\. Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter**

****

**24\. Natalie Dormer - PVT. Lorraine**

****

**25\. Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill**

****

**26\. Emily VanCamp - Agent 13/Sharon Carter**

****

**27\. Zoe Saldana - Gamora**

****

**28\. Karen Gillan - Nebula**

****

**29\. Glenn Close - Nova Prime**

****

**30\. Laura Haddock - Meredith Quill**

****

**31\. Elizabeth Olsen - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch**

****

**32\. Linda Cardellini - Laura Barton**

****

**33\. Claudia Kim - Dr. Helen Cho**

****

**34\. Julie Delpy - Madame B**

****

**35\. Dominique Provost-Chalkley - Zrinka**

****

**36\. Evangeline Lilly - Hope Van Dyne**

****

**37\. Judy Greer - Maggie Lang**

****

**38\. Abby Ryder Fortson - Cassie Lang**

****

**39\. Marisa Tomei - Aunt May**

****

**40\. Hope Davis - Maria Stark**

****

**41\. Rachel McAdams - Dr. Christine Palmer**

****

**42\. Tilda Swinton - The Ancient One**

****

**43\. Pom Klementieff - Mantis**

****

**44\. Elizabeth Debicki - Ayesha**

****

**45\. Zendaya - Michelle Jones/MJ**

****

**46\. Laura Harrier - Liz Allan**

****

**47\. Angourie Rice - Betty Brant**

****


	2. Slash

Alba Galocha, Ashley Marie Dickerson, Alexandra Dowling, Amy Schumer, Allison Stokke, Aline Franzoi, Alex Morgan, Anna Nystrom, Anne Hathaway, Alexandra Daddario, 

Ava Elizabeth Sambora, Asuka, Aliyah, An Seo Rin, Ariel Rebel, Ayumi Anime, Arcelia Alexandra, Alyssa Arce, Aya Wolf, Ashley Haas, Alexia Raye, Anjali Chakra, Anok Yai, 

Ashleigh Cummings, Abbie Dunn, Anna Passey, Anna Faris, Anna Vakili, Alana Ruas, Anastasia Logvinova, Anastasia Milli, Anastasia Ivanova, Anna Sarvi, Anastasia Vinogradova,

Amy Manson, Ashlee Simpson, AnnaLynne McCord, Anna Silk, Annabelle Wallis, Analeigh Tipton, Amy Gumenick, Amanda Norgaard, Alyssa Milano, Amber Heard,

Alyosha Kovalyova, Alysha Nett, Alisha Newton, Allison Williams, Alicia Keys, Alima Fofana, Alicia Coppola, Ali Michael, Alice Isaaz, Alice Greczyn, Alexis Bledel, 

Alexandra Agoston, Alexandria Everett, Alexandria Morgan, Alexa Chung, Alejandra Alonso, Aja Warren, Alaina Huffman, Aida Domenech, Adesuwa Aighewi, Adele, Astrid S,

Allie X, Anne De Paula, Adele Exarchopoulos, Alicia Witt, Alicia Silverstone, AJ Cook, Alicia Vikander, Allison Scagliotti, Allison Miller, Amber Midthunder, Ana De Armas,

Amber Stevens West, Ana Golja, Anna Kendrick, Anna Popplewell, Ana Mulvoy-Ten, Anna Paquin, Amy Adams, Anna Camp, Anna Cathcart, Amy Acker, Amy Poehler,

Ashley Argota, Ashley Olsen, Ashley Benson, Ashley Liao, Ashley Tisdale, Ashley Greene, Aubrey Plaza, Aubrey Peeples, Alexandra Park, Alexandra Shipp,

Alexandra Breckenridge, Amanda Seyfried, Amanda Steele, Amanda Arcuri, Amanda Schull, Alice Eve, Alice Englert, Ariel Winter, Ariel Lin, Alexis Knapp, Alexa Steele,

Abby Elliott, Abby Ross, Aimee Carrero, Aimee Teegarden, Alexa Penavega, Abbie Cornish, Addison Timlin, Agnes Mayasari, Alexandria Deberry, Antonia Thomas, 

Ava Kolker, Alisha Boe, Alia Bhatt, Abbi Jacobson, Aamina Sheikh, Achita Sikamana, Adaa Khan, Adamari Lopez, Adeline Rudolph, Aditi Ravi, Adria Arjona, Aditi Sharma, 

Adrianne Palicki, Ashleigh Murray, Aisha Dee, Aja Naomi King, Alexia Fast, Alyson Hannigan, Alyssa Sutherland, Amandla Stenberg, America Ferrera, AnnaSophia Robb, 

Audrey Whitby, Awkwafina, Astrid Berges-Frisbey, Arden Cho, Alycia Debnam-Carey, Alyvia Alyn Lind, Anya Taylor-Joy, Alina Kovalenko, Alissa Skovbye, Auli'i Cravalho,

Angela Bassett, Angourie Rice, Andrea Barber, Amybeth McNulty, Anne Winters, Ajiona Alexus, Aishwarya Rai, Alona Tal, Ariela Barer, Alexandria Benoit, Aislinn Paul,

Ali Stroker, Aiysha Hart, Alexa Grasso, Ashley Wagner, Abigail Ratchford, Allison Harvard, Ana Hickmann, Ashley Moore, Ashley Graham, Amelia Zadro, Amelia Vega, 

Adriana Lima, Alanna Arrington, Alexina Graham, Alessandra Ambrosio, Adrianne Ho, Aurora, Amanda Cerny Angelique Boyer, Alexis Texas, Alice Goodwin, April Bowlby,

Ann-Kathrin Brommel, Anne Curtis, Alison Brie, Abby Champion, Abby Brothers, Abby Walker, Abby Floyd, Angela Little, Ariana Grande, Aditi Rao Hydari, Allie Grant,

Alyssa Diaz, Ashley Madekwe, Anabelle Acosta, Angel Coulby, Angel Locsin, Angela Baby, Antoinette Robertson, Alexandra Fabiancsics, Anupriya Kapoor, Anushka Sharma,

Audreyana Michelle, Asami Zdrenka, Ashika Pratt, Alice Gilbert, Ayelet Zurer, Alisha Nesvat, Alexa Mareka, Allie Barrett, Annalise Basso, Alexa Bliss, Aalyrah Caldwell, 

Anastasia Baranova, Anouk Eman, Alexa Demie, Abby Zuckermann, Anna Arendshorst, Alice Pagani, Angela Sarafyan, Ann Kuleshova, Amilna Estevao, Antoinette Kalaj,

Angela Martini, Anita Jane Pathammavong, Alexis Ren, Ally Brooke, Amber Riley, Ashley Rickards, Anitta, Amy Jackson, Alia Shawkat, Anna Chlumsky, Ash Costello,

Ariel Kaplan, Abigail Cowen, Abigail Breslin, Adelaide Clemens, Adelaide Kane, Abbey Lee Kershaw, Abbey Clancy, Aarti Mann, Ahyoung Kim,

Beanie Feldstein, Brittany Daniel, Barbara Mori, Brie Larson, Bill Skarsgard, Barbara Rodiles, Bregje Heinen, Belle Delphine, Benedict Cumberbatch, Britney Spears, 

Birgitte Hjort Sorensen, Blake Lively, Betty Gilpin, Bridget Satterlee, Bernice Burgos, Bella Thorne, Brie Bella, Bridget Regan, Bianca Belair, Bianca Santos, Britt Robertson, 

Bailee Madison, Brenda Song, Brighton Sharbino, Bonnie Wright, Bryce Dallas Howard, Bridgit Mendler, Bar Refaeli, Behati Prinsloo, Brittany Snow, Brooke Shields,

Brooklyn Decker, Berguzar Korel, Brooke Hogan, Brandy Norwood, Bai Ling, Bahara Golestani, Bruna Dapper, Bellamy Young, Billie Catherine Lourd, Berenice Marlohe, 

Bet Callieri, Bianca Lawson, Brianna Hildebrand, Bom Park, Brianne Tju, Britt Koopmans, Billie Eilish, Briana Todd, Barbara Fialho, Barbara Palvin, Bebe Rexha, Barbie Ferreira,

Brec Bassinger, Charlotte McKinney, Charisma Carpenter, Cobie Smulders, Caylee Cowan, Claudia Galanti, Cameron Diaz, Cara Delevingne, Colin O'Donoghue, Cillian Murphy,

Chloe Vialaret, CJ Miles, Christina Hendricks, Camila Cabello, Claire Danes, Caitlin Ricketts, Callie Bundy, Catherine Bell, CL, Cardi B, Candice Patton, Clairo, Clara Mae,

Chloe Bridges, Candice Swanepoel, Cole Sprouse, Charlie Plummer, Cierra Ramirez, Chelsea Gilligan, Christina Ricci, Ciara Bravo, Crystal Reed, Carey Mulligan, Carlson Young,

Camila Mendes, Cree Cicchino, Christine Elise, Chelsea Kane, Chloe Grace Moretz, Camilla Belle, Christina Aguilera, Caitie Greene, Chaeyoung Son, Coco Tijsma,

Clara McSweeney, Ciara Baxendale, Charlize Theron, Candice King, Claire Holt, Cintia Dicker, Christian Serratos, Chrysti Ane, Chanel Iman, Camila Morrone, Cher Lloyd,

Chanel West Coast, Charlotte Lawrence, Cara Gee, Caroline Polachek, Chantel Jeffries, Chloe Sevigny, Chloe Bennet, Diana Silvers, Diane Kruger, Delta Goodrem, Doutzen Kroes,

Denise Milani, Dia Mirza, Daveed Diggs, Dessie Mitcheson, Denise Richards, Dioni Tabbers, Disha Patani, Dakota Johnson, Daisy Ridley, Dina Shihabi, Dasha Taran,

Daniela Bobadilla, Dakota Fannings, Deborah Ann Woll, Danielle Campbell, Devery Jacobs, Dafne Keen, Diane Guerrero, Dove Cameron, Debby Ryan, Diamond White,

Dichen Lachman, Dua Lipa, Demi Moore, Danna Garcia, Dodie Clark, Danielle Ellsworth, Dakota Blue Richards, Diletta Gomez, Danika Pienaar, Diana Korkunova, Dess Rodriguez,

Dena Kaplan, Doja Cat, Demi Lovato, Danielle Rose Russell, Skyler Gisondo, Molly Gordon, Kaitlyn Dever, Wendi McLendon-Covey, Rose Byrne, Maya Rudolph, Melissa McCarthy,

Kristen Wiig, Golshifteh Farahani, Rachael Taylor, Heather Langenkamp, Liv Tyler, Madison McLaughlin, Lyndsy Fonseca, Klariza Clayton, Kelsey Chow,

Hayley Kiyoko, Josephine Langford, Zoe De Grand Maison, Katie Findlay, Naomi Watanabe, Lizzo, Moon BloodGood, Kelly Marie Tran, Gabourey Sidibe, Freya Mavor,

Madeline Ford, Whitney Moore, Kate Mara, Stacy Keibler, Gwyneth Paltrow, Lorena Rae, Helen Mirren, Katie Holmes, Inbar Lavi, Rashida Jones, Nina Agdal, Sarah Shahi,

Lana Condor, Jessica Nigri, Iggy Azalea, Kristanna Loken, Silje Norendal, Lene Nystrom, Gabriella Holsten, Heidi Johnson, Hayden Panettiere, Minka Kelly, Shakira,

Summer Glau, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Eden Sher, Willa Holland, Shailene Woodley, Lauren Cohan, Martha Higareda, Sarah Silverman, Lake Bell, Julianne Hough,

Tori Kelly, Kristen Bell, Linda Hamilton, Sigourney Weaver, Sienna Guillory, Sienna Miller, Lily James, Saoirse Ronan, Kristin Cavallari, Jenna Coleman, Jodie Comer,

Maisie Williams, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Kirsten Dunst, Hilary Duff, Keira Knightley, Rihanna, Mackenzie Foy, Josie Totah, Isabela Merced, Maia Mitchell, Kylie Jenner, 

Joey King, Ming-Na Wen, Priyanka Chopra, Lindsay Lohan, Lily Collins, Ellie Kemper, Elsa Pataky, Lauren Summer, Tuuli Shipster, Kate Moss, Thomasin Mckenzie, Keri Russell,

Penelope Cruz, Kelly Brook, Parineeti Chopra, Shraddha Kapoor, Katrina Kaif, Robert Pattinson, Tom Hardy, Jamie Dornan, Michele Morrone, Lakeith Stanfield, Lindsey Kraft,

Lea Michele, Polina Malinovskaya, Helga LoveKaty, Felicity Jones, Zoe Saldana, Sonya Gorelova, Meg Donnelly, Rebecca Black, Melissa Fumero, Kathryn Hahn, Elizabeth Smith,

Morena Baccarin, Emma Appleton, Lana Del Rey, Lizzy Caplan, Luca Marinelli, Henry Cavill, Sebastian Stan, Kayvan Novak, Joel Kinnaman, Ryan Reynolds, Paul Rudd, Liya Silver,

Yovanna Ventura, Nicola Cavanis, Giada De Laurentiis, Lena Paul, Eva Lovia, Kendall Jenner, Katie Cassidy, Mila Azul, Sandrine Quetier, Irina Shayk, Martha Hunt, Lee Hee Eun,

Kacy Anne Hill, Elise Laurenne, Kayla Fitzgerald, Stella Maxwell, Lee Ho Sin, Lily Aldridge, Song Jieun, JoJo, Joanna Krupa, Julian Julsin, Rosanna Davison, Lexi Griswold,

Stella Cow, Kirstin Maldonado, Lindsey Pelas, Kate Upton, Molly Stewart, Niece Waidhofer, Elizabeth Turner, Sabrina Lynn, Lana Rhoades, Michelle Jenneke, Mia Khalifa,

Sophie Rundle, Rachel Riley, Melissa Benoist, Samantha Barks, Kristin Kreuk, Hunter King, Kate Hudson, Zooey Deschanel, Reese Witherspoon, Karen Gillan, Zoe Kazan,

Kristen Stewart, Mia Melano, Miriam Giovanelli, Natalie Martinez, Elisabeth Moss, Elsie Hewitt, Jenna Fischer, Ester Exposito, Miranda Kerr, Petra Nemcova, Laura Marano,

Padma Lakshmi, Sara Jean Underwood, Ellie Bamber, Kaley Cuoco, Miranda Cosgrove, Lani Blair, Rebecca Catherine Smith, Odette Annable, Elizabeth Zaks, Hayley Williams,

Ximena Navarrete, Laetitia Casta, Lindsay Brewer, Paige Reifler, Scarlett Bordeaux, Velvet Sky, Zelina Vega, Mandy Rose, Sasha Banks, Summer Rae, Maria Kanellis, 

Shiloh Malka, Kimberley Garner, Lucy Pinder, Rosie Jones, Sarah Love Macdonald, Holly Peers, Tanya Atherton, India Reynolds, Keeley Hazell, Hannah Palmer, Paige Spiranac,

Karlie Kloss, Nichameleon, Miley Cyrus, Stefania Ferrario, Stephanie Beatriz, Tessa Thompson, Sundas Malik, Lauren Fisher, Pernille Harder, Magdalena Eriksson,

Nyakim Gatwech, Lucy Liu, Misty Copeland, Nathalie Emmanuel, Kesha, Jutta Leerdam, Olivia Palermo, Olivia Munn, Olivia Wilde, Melisa Sozen, Tabrett Bethell, Hedy Lamarr,

Nikki Bella, Gillian Anderson, Sonequa Martin Green, Halsey, SZA, Lupita Nyong'o, Jurnee Smollett Bell, Michaela Conlin, Zoey Deutch, Katie McGrath, FLorence Pugh, Gal Gadot,

Natalie Dormer, Sario Okada, Halle Berry, Rachel Weisz, Shannah Baker, Hattie Boydle, King Princess, Jennifer Hudson, Jennifer O'Dell, Jennifer Grey, Jennifer Garner, 

Jennifer Morrison, Jennifer Connelly, Jennifer Lopez, Jennifer Lawrence, Jennifer Aniston, Megan Ewing, Naomi Scott, Emily Didonato, Emily Rose, Emily Sears, Emily VanCamp,

Emily Atack, Emily Bett Rickards, Emily Alyn Lind, Emily Ratajkowski, EMily Blunt, Emily Osment, Emily Skinner, Sarah Gilman, Sarah Jeffery, Sarah Hyland, Jessica Szohr, 

Jessica Lowndes, Jessica Barden, Zoe Laverne, Loren Gray, Teala Dunn, Jenn McAllister, Lauren Elizabeth, Malu Trevejo, Sssniperwolf, Jessica Parker Kennedy, Janelle Monae,

Gugu Mbatha Raw, Freema Agyeman, Melanie Martinez, Poppy, Tessa Violet, Kim Petras, Julia Michaels, FKA Twigs, Kaia Gerber, Josephine Skriver, Elsa Hosk,

Rosie Huntington Whiteley, Taylor Hill, Maggie Lindemann, Pyper America Smith, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sydney Sweeney, Kat Dennings, Salma Hayek, Sofia Vergara, Katy Perry,

Valentina Sampaio, Tamara Duarte, Jordana Brewster, Laysla De Oliveira, Jake T Austin, Joseph Gordon Levitt, Taylor Lautner, Zac Efron, Thomas Doherty, Jordan Fisher,

Emily Rudd, Luca Hollestelle, Elle Fanning, Emmy Rossum, Eliza Taylor, Emily Kinney, Elizabeth Gillies, Emily Browning, Eva Green, Emeraude Toubia, Elena Satine,

Emma Fuhrmann, Emma Watson, Emma Roberts, Emma Stone, Emilia Clarke, Gemma Chan, Olivia Holt, Jasmine Thompson, Sky Ferreira, Peyton List, Tana Mongeau, Marina,

Grace Gummer, Katrina Begin, Lucy Loken, Kristine Froseth, Sophie Auster, Larsen Thompson, Missy Elliott, Winona Ryder, Demi Moore, Danna Garcia, Elizabeth Olsen, 

Evanna Lynch, Eliza Dushku, Emily Deschanel, Elisha Cuthbert, Evan Rachel Wood, Evangeline Lilly, Francia Raisa, Faith Hill, Florence Welch, Felicia Day, Gina Carano,

Gemma Atkinson, Gemma Arterton, Haley Lu Richardson, Jessica Hahn, Florencia Bertotti, Layla Alizada, Ziyi Zhang, Kathy Jeung, Tang Wei, Zhao Wei, Kate Butler,

Monica Potter, Kate Higgins, Selena Gomez, Wendy Son, Julia Ratner, Sojin Park, Mae Van Der Weide, Julia Konrad, Nastya Kusakina, Effinna, Jihyo Park, Samantha Ellsworth,

IU, Krystal Jung, Hyejeong Shin, Minha Park, Hyosung Jun, Jessie Li, Gara Arias, Haley Tju, Tasha Sapojnikova, Sandy Baby, Gracie Lancaster, Vera Nystrom, Natalia Love, 

Neve Caffrey, Kelsey Merritt, Tes Linnenkoper, Rochelle Roman, Grace Ming, Rachel Tee Taylor, Gwen Van Meir, Riley Hillyer, Lulu Valentine, Pasha Harulia, Sija Jure,

Sarah Magusara, Kimberry Behets, Gigi hadid, Sadie Sink, Holland Roden, Jane Levy, Sophia Lillis, Jacqueline Emerson, Sabrina Carpenter, Hailey Bieber, Taylor Swift,

Margot Robbie, Scarlett Johansson, Skyler Samuels, Emma Mackey, Josefine Frida Pettersen, Natalie Alyn Lind, Kiernan Shipka, Stefanie Scott, Sophie Turner, Ebba Zingmark,

Katherine McNamara, Oona Chaplin, Kimberley Margarita, Olivia Cooke, Vanessa Kirby, Vanessa Marano, Nicole Eevee Davis, Victoria Justice, Vanessa Hudgens, Vanessa Morgan,

Yael Grobglas, Yara Shahidi, Eiza Gonzalez, Tracy Spiridakos, Melanie Scrofano, Maddie Hasson, Willa Fitzgerald, Morgin Riley, Rose McIver, Harmony Nice, Yvonne Strahovski,

Sonja Medovaja, Nicky Whelan, Flora Coquerel, Hannah Murray, Molly O Malia, Kseniya Rain, Lynette Do Nascimento, Hannah Pixie Snowdon, Eirini Kazarian, Sophia Digio, 

Lusine Tovmasyan, Lilit Hovhannisyan, Lily Sargsyan, Pamela Reif, Sona Danielyan, Sophie Gehrmann, Erika Postnikova, Kirsty Wendy, Isabella Amarga, Zaira Nara,

Eugenia Suarez, Martina Stoessel, Iveta Mukuchyan, Kaylea Smith, Marcelina Vahekeni, Vaumara Rebelo, Maria Borges, Leila Lopes, Micaela Reis, Lucie Rose Donlan,

Erin Eliopulos, Mary Cake, Sunny Soofiani, Mishti Rahman, Elvana Gjata, Madonna, Masiela Lusha, Michelle Rodriguez, Mila Kunis, Monica Bellucci, Natalie Portman, Sindorela Toli,

Nicole Scherzinger, Edita Sopjani, Rachel Bilson, Greta Koci, Rachel McAdams, Jourdan Dunn, Jessica Henwick, Jesy Nelson, Sarah Bolger, Kathryn Newton, Jasmine Tookes, 

Ella Purnell, Hailee Steinfeld, India Eisley, Jade Thirlwall, Jessica Sula, Sofia Carson, Natalia Dyer, Elodie Yung, Liana Liberato, Medalion Rahimi, Ella Anderson, Lindsey Stirling,

Sarah Yarkin, Esti Ginzburg, Thaila Ayala, Monalysa Alcantara, Julie Louis Dreyfus, Jessica Lu, Kaylee Bryant, Katrina Law, Zendaya Coleman, Laura Harrier, Tatiana Maslany,

Halston Sage, Elena Kampouris, Ivanna Sakhno, Tinashe, Sasha Lane, Mia Wasikowska, Fernanda Ly, Jasmine Sanders, Liu Wen, Gabrielle Union, Paula Patton, Megan Fox,

Rosie Perez, Pepi Sonuga, Meghan Trainor, Megan Thee Stallion, Luna Blaise, Queen Naija, Rena Lovelis, Grazi Massafera, Monet Mazur, Molly Sims, Maisie Richardson Sellers, 

Nia Lovelis, Yola, Olivia Jade, Sofia Richie, Jazz Jennings, Francesca Reale, Mary Kate Olsen, Madelaine Petsch, Julia Garner, Paola Nunez, Gia Mantegna, Lais Ribeiro,

Rochelle Aytes, Heather Graham, Janel Parrish, Jessica Alba, Ryan Destiny, Lili Reinhart, Maggie Q, Rita Ora, Neon Hitch, Melissa Marie Green, Jhene Aiko, Kalani Hilliker, 

Pom Klementieff, Kayli Carter, Kara Royster, Greta Onieogou, Susie Wokoma, Marie Avgeropoulos, Lindsey Morgan, Emma Dumont, Jamie Chung, Virginia Gardner, Lyrica Okano,

Laura Vandervoort, Katheryn Winnick, Gaia Weiss, Olivia Dudley, Stella Maeve, Summer Bishil, Jade Tailor, Jessica Green, Kiana Lede, Lucy Hale, Jenny Boyd, Lulu Antariksa, 

Nina Dobrev, Kat Graham, Phoebe Tonkin, Laura Prepon, Taylor Schilling, Natasha Lyonne, Rola, Hannah Marks, Jessie J, Nicki Minaj, Beth Behrs, Lily Allen, Lily Cole,

Lily Rose Depp, Michelle Trachtenberg, Madison Iseman, Madison Beer, Madison Grace Reed, Madison Pettis, Aly Raisman, Chloe Bailey, Kate Beckinsale, Sarah McDaniel, 

Joanne Whalley, Uma Thurman, Nicole Kidman, Erin Moriarty, Jessica Chastain, Alba Baptista, Stassi Schroeder, Kristi Yamaguchi, Constance Wu, Olivia Culpo,

Katherine Langford, G Hannelius, Mallory Pugh, Hayley Atwell, Hermione Corfield, Paris Berelc, Maria Sharapova, Destiny Rogers, Daniella Wang, Kenya Moore, Kelly Monaco,

Ireland Baldwin, Jessica Simpson, Gwen Stefani, Peyton Royce, Jordan Carver, Eva Mendes, Suzannah Lipscomb, Alejandra, Guilmant, Gillian Jacobs, Zoe Kravitz,

Samara Weaving, Kiara Advani, Kriti Sanon, Malin Akerman, Kristin Davis, Iliza Shlesinger, Missy Peregrym, Anna Maria Sieklucka, Milla Jovovich, Kimbra, Christina Milian, 

Lacey Chabert, Chyler Leigh, Isabella Gomez, Maya Hawke, Normani Kordei, Jessica Biel, Isla Fisher, Robin Wright, Sarah Sinclair, Danielle Herrington, Julia Fox, Rebel Wilson, 

Carrie Underwood, Mariah Carey, Elisabeth Rohm, Rosamund Pike, Becki Newton, Jennifer Carpenter, Rosario Dawson, Rainey Qualley, Janet Montgomery, Angelina Jolie, 

Lorena Cesarini, Tania Raymonde, Daisy Keech, Jewel Staite, Gina Torres, Melissa Rauch, Katherine Waterston, Aimee Lou Wood, Debbie Gibson, Navi Rawat, Elizabeth Hurley,

Jodie Whittaker, Linda Cardellini, Jennette McCurdy, Lea Seydoux, Sarah Chalke, LeAnn Rimes, Imogen Poots, Esme Bianco, Eleanor Tomlinson, Sofia Coppola, Cate Blanchett,

Rooney Mara, Ryan Newman, Tricia Helfer, 


	3. hp face

**Christina Ricci, Jenna Coleman, Melissa Benoist, Hayley Williams, Dakota Johnson, Tessa Thompson, Daisy Ridley, Janelle Monae, Anna Kendrick, Alia Shawkat,**

**Bellamy Young, Gabourey Sidibe, Kelly Marie Tran, Moon Bloodgood, Pom Klementieff, Lizzo, Naomi Watanabe, Dichen Lachman, Morena Baccarin,**

**Ashley Graham, Dodie Clark, Maisie Williams, Melanie Martinez, Lily Collins, Anna Popplewell, Katie Findlay, Olivia Cooke, Bridget Satterlee, King Princess,**

**Jessica Barden, Alexis Bledel, Zoe De Grand'Maison, Hayley Kiyoko, Freya Mavor, Alexandra Daddario, Annasophia Robb, Hannah Murray, Amanda Arcuri,**

**Auli'i Cravalho, Jazz Jennings, Hailee Steinfeld, Hannah Simone, Mindy Kaling, Vanessa Hudgens, Dev Patel, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Perrie Edwards,**

**Camila Cabello, Ally Brooke, Lisa, Adriana Lima, JoJo Levesque, Madison McLaughlin, Malese Jow,**

**Elodie Yung,** **Maggie Q, Amber Stevens West, Natalie Portman, America Ferrera, Winona Ryder, Emily Deschanel, A.J. Cook, Jameela Jamil, Holly Marie Combs,**

**Ciara Renee, Gemma Arterton, Cobie Smulders, Emily Bett Rickards, Ellen Pompeo, Kirsten Vangsness, Constance Wu, Sandra Oh, Gillian Anderson, Felicia Day,**

**Natalia Dyer, Zendaya, Shailene Woodley, Malina Weissman, Anna Cathcart, Ariel Winter, Vanessa Morgan, Carey Mulligan, Kiernan Shipka, Mia Wasikowska,**

**Lucy Fry,** **Hari Nef, Lana Condor, Arden Cho, Amandla Stenberg, Brianna Hildebrand, Sadie Sink, Fernanda Ly, Ashleigh Murray, Sarah Jeffery, Jameela Jamil,**

**Tan France, Jade Thirlwall, Normani, Dinah Jane, Alice Greczyn, Cara Gee, Julia Jones, Kaniehtiio Horn,**

**Katrina Law, Oona Chaplin, Hayley Atwell, Lucy Lawless, Elizabeth Olsen, Adrianne Palicki, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Jennifer Morrison, Caity Lotz, Kehlani,**

**Katheryn Winnick, Cameron Diaz, Emeraude Toubia, Lesley-Ann Brandt, Freema Agyeman, Danai Gurira, Lupita Nyong'o, Yasmine Al Massri, Jamie Clayton,**

**Anna Diop, Isabela Merced, Cierra Ramirez, Imaan Hammam, Keke Palmer, Margaret Qualley, Molly Quinn, Sydney Park, SZA, Hwasa, Diamond White,**

**Kiana Lede, Aislinn Paul, Becky G, Chachi Gonzales, Jacqueline Emerson, Kelli Berglund, Madison Beer, Willow Shields, Dakota Blue Richards,**

**China Anne McClain, Sonam Kapoor, Summer Bishil, Bob Morley, Jesy Nelson, Jisoo, Kelsey Chow, Angel Haze, Daniella Alonso, Emily Didonato, Indya Marie,**

**Lucy Liu, Laverne Cox, Rihanna, Salma Hayek, Amy Lee, Avril Lavigne, Billie Piper, Cate Blanchett, Gwen Stefani, Jaimie Alexander, Jaime Murray,**

**Jessica Lange, Katie McGrath, Lady Gaga, Michelle Pfeiffer, Natalie Dormer, Angelina Jolie, Aubrey Plaza, Gal Gadot, Charlize Theron,**

**Bella Hadid, Camila Mendes, Charli XCX, Devery Jacobs, Elizabeth Gillies, Dua Lipa, Emma Roberts, Emma Dumont, Gage Golightly, Gigi Hadid,**

**Hailey Baldwin, India Eisley, Katherine Langford, Kaya Scodelario, CL, Khadijha Red Thunder, Madelaine Petsch, Sky Ferreira, Kiersey Clemons,**

**Demi Lovato, Neelam Gill, Priyanka Chopra, Rina Fukushi, Avan Jogia, Zayn Malik, Lauren Jauregui, Rose, Jennie, Megan Fox, Nikki Reed, Indya Moore,**

**Tanaya Beatty,**

****

**Kate Beckinsale, Rhona Mitra, Alicia Vikander, Aubrey Plaza, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Aaron Paul, Aidan Turner, Jason Momoa, Mads Mikkelsen, Matthew Gray Gubler,**

**Alaina Huffman, Emeraude Toubia, Emma Greenwell, Jaimie Alexander, Juno Temple, Oscar Isaac, Norman Reedus, Tom Payne, Tyler Blackburn,**

**Robert Sheehan,**

**Asami Zdrenka, Charlotte Free, Demi Lovato, Fernanda Ly, Nicole Richie, Hayley Williams, Katy Perry, Kylie Jenner, Lady Gaga, Luanna Perez,**

**Nyane **Lebajoa, Rena Lovelis, Billie Eilish, Doja Cat, Halsey, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna, Melanie Martinez, Bea Miller,**** **Cardi B,**


End file.
